Suicide Note
by Kya Kata Omani
Summary: "Gaara…I need to tell you something…something, very important," she sighed. "Yes? Sakura?" Gaara started running.  "I love you, Sabaku No Gaara."
1. Suicide Note

**_Title :: Suicide Note_**

**_Genre :: Angst, Romance_**

**_Rating :: M or T_**

**_Pairings :: Gaara x Sakura, and a little Sasuke x Sakura_**

**_Warning :: character death, suicide_**

**_Summary :: "Gaara…I need to tell you something…something, very important," she sighed. "Yes? Sakura?" Gaara started running. "I love you, Sabaku No Gaara."_**

**_Authors note :: my best friend just killed himself…he was my best friend…and I was in love with him…im sorry Jamie…*cries*…im so sorry…_**

**_

* * *

_**

Pictures flashed through her head, all of old memories of her and her friends.

Her and Ino making a mess while baking a cake when they were twelve. Her and Shino catching fire flies when they were young. Finding Akamaru and giving him to Kiba as a gift for his birthday. Helping Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, Hidan, Pein, and Konan with a celebration for the winning of their school in football. Helping Choji with grocery shopping. Making poison daggers for Haku. Giving Kakashi a porn book for his birthday. Helping Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo with homework. Her, Hinata, and Temari trying on dresses for Homecoming. Her and Neji spying on Naruto and Hinata on their first date. Her drawing a picture of Kakashi for Anko. Helping Shikamaru land a date with Temari. Helping Lee find his soul mate, Rin. Helping Kurenia make Asuma notice her. Helping Shizune with her science test in college. Tenten and her looking for vampire fangs to scare Neji and Naruto with. Helping Tsunade with her drinking problem. Buying Kabuto Pokémon cards for his collection. Helping Naruto get a date with Hinata. Helping Kankuro with his training in martial arts to beat his sensei.

And helping her best friend, Gaara, get over the loss of his mother and father.

_He was so strong_, she noticed, _when he lost his parents. Even though he grew distant…he still had hope. _Sakura on the other hand, couldn't take the pain any longer. Then, she started writing.

"**_Dear World;_******

**_I'm sorry.  
Sorry; for not living up to the social acceptance weight.  
Sorry; for not being thin.  
Sorry; for not being pretty._**"

She stopped for a moment and looked at the picture of her and Sasuke, on her desk. _He is such an ass, _she sighed, _he makes me sick._

"**_Dear Love;_******

**_I'm sorry for; at times; not believing in you.  
And, ironically enough; hating you.  
But all in all you've proved yourself to be a worthless piece of shit,  
that no one takes seriously, anymore._**"

Sakura's lips curved into a small smile, then a frown. How she hated Sasuke for everything he did to her. He taught her how to show no emotion, how to show no care for anyone…how not learn to hate.****

"**_Dear Hate;_******

**_You were my only hope for survival.  
You've taken me under your wing;  
and shown me a place;  
that looks quite promising.  
But I do not want to par-take;  
In that lifestyle._**"

And, oh, how she hated the lifestyle that she was living now, away from her friends…her _family_. A tear dropped as she looked at the gun on her bed.****

"**_Dear Gun;_******

**_Take to my head;  
your barrel of steel,  
and break my sorrow._**"

Sakura got up, taking the note with her, and a picture, folding the note in two, with the picture inside, and placing it on her pillow. She looked down at the gun and picked it up, and made sure it was loaded, with only _one_ bullet. She brought the gun up to her head, about to pull the trigger, when her cell phone rang. More tears escaped as she saw who it was.

_Gaara._

She collected herself, wiping the tears away, and picking up the phone.

"He-Hello?" her voice cracked. "Hey Sakura. I was curious if you had the homework that Tsunade gave us?" Sakura sighed, "No, Gaara. I-I'm sorry." There was some noise on the other end of Sakura's phone. "Are you alright, Sakura?" Sakura cleared her throat and wiped some more tears away, "Ye-Yes. I'm fi-fine, Gaara." Gaara could tell that Sakura was lying, "I'm coming over to your dorm-"

"No! I-I mean, Gaara, it isn't needed." Sakura heard a door close on the other line. "Sakura, something is wrong…either you tell me, or I'm coming over there." Sakura walked over to her door and locked it, "Gaara…I need to tell you something…something, very important," she sighed. "Yes? Sakura?" Gaara started running.

"I love you, Sabaku No Gaara." He heard a gunshot and the line went dead.


	2. Sequel?

**i think i should make a small sequel to this, neh? maybe just showing how gaara felt about sakura killing herself and all? what do you say?**


	3. The Beginning of the Suicide Note

Me and my friend are making a story to this story. It's going to be before the Suicide Note happened. It's called "The Beginning of the Suicide Note." The username of the person who is helping me write it is 'SkylarGreyBolio' I hope you all read it.


End file.
